I Love You, And You Can't Stop Me
by BluexEyedxBeauty
Summary: Edward breaks bella, so she goes to jacob. Then Leah forces them apart. Will Jake and Bella be together again? or will she go back to Edward?
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Twilight, or anyof the characters. I own the poem below, and that's it. ©Why? Peom by Monique Clermont 2011**_

_Why did you leave?_

_I thought that everything was okay,_

_You made me believe; _

_But then you shut everything down today,_

_My hearts slowly breaking, _

_What did you do to me? _

_This whole time, were you faking? _

_Was it a lie when you said we were meant to be? _

_I told you I won't live without you, _

_I'm letting you know I'm serious. _

_This is your cue,_

_Stop acting so damn mysterious. _

_I'm going to be an empty shell_

_Of what used to be a happy girl,_

_I'm living in my own personal hell! _

I put the poem I wrote for him in a small red envelope, tears making little dots on the paper. I wrote his name is hard, block letters, each letter getting smudged by more of my tears. Once finished, I put it into my bag, and went downstairs. When my mom saw me, her eyes went wide.

"Bella? What happened? Did he-"I nodded once, and she stopped speaking, and wrapped me in a hug. Edward Cullen, my on and off boyfriend, has broken my Heart once again. You might all be thinking '_wow, why did you go back to him then?' _ The answer is, I love him, more than I can put into words. When I'm with him, he treats me like a princess, he holds me when I'm scared, he kisses me in the rain, and protected me from my brother James. He has emerald green eyes, bronze hair that's always in a disarray, and he makes me fell whole. So today, when I got his Facebook message, I broke down. Tears were streaming down my face, I keep letting out little "Why's". I almost went for the razor in the bathroom. Then I remembered the promise I made my mother, I would never, ever sink like that again.

"Mom, I'm going to go to school, I need to give him this" I stepped out of her hug, opened my bag, and got out the envelope. She nodded, gave me one more ug, then I walked out to my truck, and started my first day in hell.

The day went by slowly, I managed to slip the envelope into Edward's locker, but other than that I avoided him at all costs. I couldn't face the man who broke my heart.

_**This is really short, I know. I just wanted to give you guys a taste of it. Should I continue, or stop? Help would be appreciated. Thanks (: **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Hey guys, sorry it took sooo long, its just, I had to wait for my laptop to be fixed, and my brother broke his arm, and yeah. So, in this story, there are werewolves, but the vamps don't exist. I Don't own anything, but this story line, and the laptop I'm writing it on. Now, my other Story, Being Nico's Was Never Harder, I think I'm going to quit. I got a really hurtfull review, and Inbox about it, so I'm going to quit it, I think. Now, I'm aiming for this story to be really long. A lot happens at once in this chapter, but it needs to, fot the rest of it to work out. Now, onto the story! :) **_

School the next day was horrible. If anything, I literary ran into Edward six times, all of which he rolled his eyes, and walked away. Biology was horrible, the one class where I sat beside him, he was giving the school slut, Tanya, little grins. I fought to keep the tears inside; like Alice said, he will probably be back. _But he might be with Tanya now_ a little voice whispered in my mind. Then it was Trig, with Alice and Rose, which went by really well, for Trig class. Then it was gym, the one class that I should not be allowed to do, from now on. We're doing badminton this month, and Mike was kinda enough to be my partner. Lets face it, I hit him in the head around five times. Then it was lunch, then all the boring classes.

Thinking about it, school would be better than whats happening to me now.

"Come on Bella! You know that Edward was going to do this! Just go out with Jake tonight, get your mind of things. He knows your not ready to move on yet, he just wants to help you have fun and get over Edward. Edward was never good enough for you anyways. Just please, please go out with Jake tonight and let me dress you up. Pretty please?" Alice whined, holding out a midnight blue dress that went to mid-thigh.

"Alice, I didn't know he was going to do this. I thought that he stopped everything, the drugs, the cutting.. I know that that's what made him do this. His heads not clean. And yes, I would love to go out with Jake tonight, but is that dress really necessary? We live in forks. I'll freeze." Jacob Black was my best friend. I would never, ever miss a chance to be with him. Alice started talking again.

"Bella, if he's on drugs, why are you with him! Jake's not on drugs, he's clean, he cares about you, never hurt you, he's only ever been there for you! Everyone knows hes better for you than Edward! Everyone also knows that you love him, just as much, or more than Edward." Was she saying that everyone wants me to date Jacob? But, he's a werewolf. What if he imprints on someone, would it be like Emily, Sam, and Leah? I thought over this, then it came to me.

"Jake imprinted on me" the worlds came out as a whisper. I was overjoyed, and glad that I figured it out, because when Edward and Jacob are fighting, I feel the need to defend Jacob. When I'm with Edward, I feel like any second, he's going to break my heart. With Jake, its like, the sun has just came out after a heavy rain, and there's a rainbow there.

"Yes! God Bella, I thought is have to get Jake over here!" her hands were up over her tiny body, and I had to laugh.

"But I still love Edward." I sighed. He was my first love. He taught me how to love. I will always love him.

"I know Bella, I know, but try to love Jake. For me, for you, and for him" I nodded, and she smiled, then threw me the dress. "Put this on, and come back out here." I sighed, Alice will be Alice.

After I was done being Bella Barbie, I actually liked what I saw. My long, brown hair was in soft curls, my lips were glossy (Bubble Gum may I add) and the dress highlighted my curves. I was also thankful for the blue flats, since I would die in heals.

l

"Thank you Alice" I hugged her, with a huge smile on my face.

"No problem Bella, you should let me do this more often, see how great look?" Alice was beaming, then continued "Jake going to be here for seven, so its around 6 now... just go watch TV, do not ruin this outfit!" I laughed at her, then went downstairs to do as I was told, knowing that Alice was either going to call Jake, or get any last minute things done. She was acting like it was prom or something... or is it?

I rushed to the kitchen, where we keep the calender. June 27. underneath the date, the word Prom was in capital letters, with a red circle around it. I gently touched the calender, as if to make sure it was real. Just then, Alice came downstairs, in a silver dress, silver heals, and her hair not in the spiky do, it was straightened, who knew she had that much hair?

"Alice! You're beautiful! When did Jasper ask you to prom?" I exclaimed.

"Last week, he was so shy about it, his Texas accent even came out!" I laughed at her, that's one of the reason why she loves jasper so much, he doesn't call her babe, or baby, our sweetheart, he calls her Darlin'. I told her to come sit with me and watch T.V, then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I exclaimed, almost running to the door. I opened it to reveal the heartbreaking, drug taking, horrible, Edward Cullen. He was in a black tuxedo, and his hair was gelled to perfection. "what do you want Edward?" I was shocked at the venom in my voice. Edward's eyes showed hurt. Whether it was fake or real, I couldn't tell.

"I'm here to bring you to prom?" what he said came out as a question.

"Edward, if you don't remember, or maybe it was the drugs, _you left me. _I'm not going to take you back so quickly again. Jake's my date tonight, so please leave" my voice shook at the end, but I slammed the door in his face, and stomped over to the couch, and flopped down. Alice was beaming.

"You did it Bella! You told him off! Wazoo!"

"Wazoo?" I asked, confused.

"I don't know, it's a cool word?" she giggled.

The door bell rang again. And this time, when I opened it, I was shocked. Standing there was..Jacob Black, in a black tuxedo, and a tie the color of my dress. His hair was in his usual short do, and he had a big, goofy smile on his face. He looked gorgeous. Sexy, Even.

"Hey Jake" I said, sounding ever so casual. Not. My words stumbled over each other as I looked at his face.

"Hi Bella, this is for you" He handed me the corsage, and I felt my face light up.

"Thanks Jake" I put it around my wrist, and we smiled at each other, leaning into hug. Then, we heard the clicking of heals, and both of us -me unwillingly- pulled away from each other and muttered 'Alice'. Since my mom wasn't here, she thought it was her job to take pictures of Jacob and I. She even made us pose! That girl will be the death of us.

"Bye Alice" we gave her a little wave.

"Nope, I'm coming. You may have forgotten, but Jacob _is _friends with Jasper and Emmett. We're all going to dinner, then to prom. It's going to be so much fun! The guys and Rose are already in the car, so lets go!" She sounded so thrilled. Jake and I smiled, and linked arms with each other, walking to the car. When I went there, everyone looked so beautiful. Rosalie was in a red dress that highlighted her curves, with red heals. Jasper and Emmett were wearing black tuxedos, their ties matching their date's dresses.

"What took you guys so long? Making out with Bella in the doorway dog?" Emmett joked. Everyone knew about Jacob being half human and half wolf, and are fine with it, they just like to tease him about it every once and a while.

"I'm saving that for tonight" Jake winked at me, making me completely red in the face, which in turn, made everyone laugh at me.

"What restaurant are we going to anyways?" I asked, switching the topic.

"McDonald's!" The boys exclaimed. I giggled. I just couldn't picture us, all in out fancy clothes, eating at a table in a McDonald's. By the looks on Rosalie and Alice's faces, I knew that they were thinking the same thing.

When we got to Micky D's, we marched in like we owned the place. The guys took our orders, and we went and sat down at a booth table.

"Don't we look awesome, here in our fancy clothes, eating at a fast food place" I joked, making the two girls laugh.

"Yeah, we do" Rosalie and Alice said at the same time. I didn't think that the night oculd get any better, but when I saw where Alice and Rose were starring, I gasped. Standing in the door way was...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! I missed you all . I forgot about this *dodges tomatoes* and I'm sorry. I'm trying to get drama in here, but your going to have to wait okay? In this chapter you see inside Edward and Jacob's heads. I'm 13, and never been to prom, so the prom scene might be sketchy. **_

_**Songs I listened to in this chapter**_

_***Never Let You Go – Justin Bieber (Don't hate on bieber in a review, I will report you. Review on the **_**story, ****_okay? Thanks :) _**

_***I'm only me when I'm with you- Taylor swift**_

_When we got to Micky D's, we marched in like we owned the place. The guys took our orders, and we went and sat down at a booth table._

_"Don't we look awesome, here in our fancy clothes, eating at a fast food place" I joked, making the two girls laugh._

_"Yeah, we do" Rosalie and Alice said at the same time. I didn't think that the night could get any better, but when I saw where Alice and Rose were starring, I gasped. Standing in the door way was..._

Justin. Drew. Bieber.

"Alice, it's Him!" rose and i were gaping, and Bieber was smiling. Then, he did the unthinkable, He walked over to our table, and sat down next to me! By then, i was trying to slow down my stupid heart, and forced my self to look over at him.

"Hey Shawty, I'm Justin" His voice wasn't high pitched, it was almost as deep as Emmett's!.

"Hi" i mumbled. H grinned at me, either knowing I'm shy, or his freaking biggest fan.

"Why are you girls so fancy? read my tweet?" This, somehow got my confidence up.

"Nah, i deleted you off twitter, know why? You don't follow back. I've been trying since you first got it, i was your first follower" Rose, Alice, and Bieber were all looking at me, like 'omigod, she just told of Justin Bieber!'

"Oh, sorry," Justin Bieber was _blushing._

"Where's Selena? she might not want to know you're flirting with another girl" Alice, the fan shot out.

"We broke up, She said she couldn't handle the fans.." Then i felt bad for him. I knew he loved Selena, with all he had.

'Aw, it's okay Justin, i under-" then i was cut off, by three, very angry guys.

"Bella, why are you talking to him?" it was Jacob, fuming,

"He's Justin Bieber, don't worry, i would never, ever cheat on you on prom night." Justin looked confused.

"You're dating that steroid taker?" When he said that, it pushed Jake over the edge. He started shaking, and, i don't think my hand on his arm would have stopped it this time. I did the first thing that came to mind. I kissed him. It was a soft, chaste kiss, but it made him stop shaking completely. I smiled, not knowing i had that affect on him.

"Uhh, you guys are weird, bye, but Bella? here's my number, call me sometime" I never knew that Justin Bieber was so stupid, giving a girl his number, when hes famous. Well, guess what's going on twitter.

After he left, and we ate, we went in Jake's car, and drove to Forks High, where prom will be held.

"Bella, i won't let you fall, just please dance with me." Jake looked so nice, in his tux, and I really wanted to dance with him, but I felt like if I did, I would be cheating on Edward. I know Edward is going to come to apologize. I know that I will most likely run into his arms, and we will be happy. I know that Edward is going to break my heart again. I know all of this, but why can't I let him go? Jake has never broke my heart. In fact, he was always there to pick up the pieces. He's bringing me to prom, I should love _him, _not Edward. Edward is my first love, and always will be. Maybe I will get over him. That's my plan. Get over Edward.

"Okay Jake, I'll dance. But, if I fall, your dead."

"Whatever you say Bella." Then we were swirling all over the floor, and looking into each others eyes, and then, it happened. He kissed me. It was a long, passionate kiss, filled with emotion. His smooth lips on mine felt great, and I tried not to moan into his mouth. He nibbled on my bottom lip, before pulling away, and giving me a boyish grin, making my heart flutter, and my cheeks redden. Alice chose that very moment, to come up to us, jasper on her arm, squealing." You guys kissed! It was so adorable to watch-" my cheeks reddened even more. People were watching us? Jake was looking like the proudest man in the world, and slipped his arm around my waist. By now, Alice was talking about an after party that Mike was having. Jake grinned even more.

"Do you want to go?" He asked me. "If you want to go home, I'll go with you" always the gentleman.

"Yes, why would I miss out on free beer?" I everyone knew I was a light drinker. I get drunk way to easily. One time, when Alice gave me a beer at Edward's birthday party, I was singing karaoke at the top of my lungs. And doing many other things I shall not mention.

We danced a bit more, and talked with Mike, Tyler, Lauren, and Jessica, before heading out to the after party, Jake finding mike's house easily. It was a _very _nice house, when you walked in, it was very open. There was a living room, that had a flat screen TV, couches, beanbag chairs, and a computer, that was left on. In the kitchen, there was a long table, that had every kind of drink on it. The dining room table was being used for friendly games of poker, and in the backyard, there was a pool, lawn chairs, a very green lawn, and that's where everyone was, since it was a nice night in forks for once.

"Hey guys!" Mike greeted us, giving me a hug and Jake a fist bump.

"Hey..." Jake was whispering something I couldn't hear to mike, then he smiled, took my hand, and leaded me upstairs.

"Jake, what are we doing?" I asked, panicked. I wasn't ready for this type of thing, and I thought that out of all people Jake would know that. Jake brought me into the guest room, and sat me down on the bed. I was really nervous. But Jake didn't try to kiss me, or do anything. He stood there, looking as nervous as I felt. "Bella, I've always wanted to ask you this, and now that I can... Isabella Marie Swan, will you be my girlfriend?" I was shocked, to say the least. Why would he want me, why was I so special? I'm only Bella swan, the girl who was to naive to see that Edward Cullen was going to break my heart. Would Jake do that to me? The answer was no. I'm moving on from Edward, today.

"Yes Jacob Black, Yes. I will be your girlfriend!" I was so happy, and Jake kissed me again, and the night was perfect.

~*Edward POV*~

Why am I such an asshole? Why? Bella is my everything. I'm such a screw up. Even my father hates me for what I have done. He knows about the drugs too, so I think he's going to disown me. I ran into her with Alice today, expecting to bring her to prom. _Edward, if you don't remember, or maybe it was the drugs, you left me. I'm not going to take you back so quickly again. Jake's my date tonight, so please leave. _I couldn't believe how much her words hurt me. I usually dont take no for an answer, but she looked upset, really angry, and I didn't want to make it worse for her, so I got in my car and drove home, planning to get a quick date. Wrong. So now, I'm at home, alone, wondering why I do this to Bella, and now she's going to do out with Jacob Black, who may I add is a year younger than us. I'm going to get Bella back, I will, come hell or high water. These were my first thoughts before the Alcohol knocked me out.

~Jake~

Bella is amazing, I can't believe Edward let her get away. She's kind, honest, a pure angel. Her looks were only a bonus. I'm glad she agreed to be my girlfriend, I love her with all my heart, and I don't think that would ever change. After we kissed, I pulled her hand in mine, and we walked downstairs, having a fun time. A _sober _fun time.

Beep! Beeep! Beeep!

I groaned, and shut the alarm clock off. Do I really need to get up? I don't really need to go, prom already happened. But I will see Bella... with that thought I jumped out of bed, getting a "What the fuck Jake?" from behind me. I zipped around, to find Bella, in my shirt and sweats, sitting up.

"Bella, did we-" I let it hang in the air. Bella laughed. A loud laugh.

"No, I was too tired to go home, and Charlie was already here, so I crashed here. We did kiss a lot though." that part I remember.

"Well, get out of bed, we need to go to school." she stuck her tongue out at me, but she did get out of bed.

"I need to change, or else people will get the wrong impression." she giggled. I ruffled though my drawers, looking for a shirt I had before I changed into a wolf. To my luck, I found one, a purple one too. I always liked Bella in purple. I thew it at her, then found her jeans on the floor. I tossed those to her, and when I looked behind me, she was already dressed, but sniffing the shirt.

"Do my clothes smell that bad?" I teased, making her go red.

"It smells like you, it smells _good" _I laughed at her. It was so cute the way she got embarrassed about everything.

"Okay, let's leave a note for Charlie and Billy, it's already 8, were late."

"That Rhymed." I swear, this girl can get a hangover from Pepsi." I rolled by eyes, and t

picked her up, carrying her bridal style into the kitchen. I hated the way that Cullen carried her, over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. I wrote a quick note for Charlie and Billy, not knowing that they were up.

"Kids?" My dads voice came from the den.

"Yeah?" Bella and I called out at the same time.

"What are you guys doing up?" It was Charlies voice this time.

"We have school today?" it came out like a question from Bella.

"Go back to bed, I'll call the school" That settles it I love Charlie.

I ran into my room, and flopped down on my bed, falling asleep quickly, to the sounds of Bella's giggles.

I woke up to the best smell ever, eggs, bacon, toast, and sausage. Well, the _best_ smell is Bella, but this is the best _food _smell. I stretched, then went into the kitchen, to hear Bella singing while she was singing.

"And when you hold my hand, and I understand, that it's meant to be, cause baby when your with me, its like an angel came by and took me to heaven, Cause the way the stare in your eyes, it couldn't be better" I recognized the song, it was by Justin Bieber, I decided to humor and sing with her.

"When when you take past and we gonna do our dance, bring the downers on, they don't matter at all, cause this life's to long, and this loves too strong, so baby know for sure, ill never let you go" by now, I was behind her, with my arms around her waist. She smiled up at me.

"You have a really good voice" she complimented me, making _my _cheeks have a red tint.

"I could say the same for you" She blushed, and started talking again.

"Well, I made breakfast, Billy told me the pack is coming over, so I made extra," she pointed at the three different pans with a sheepish grin on her face.

"You didn't have to do that, I would've cooked" She gave me a look, knowing that last time I cooked, I burned the casserole.

"I like to cook, besides, your my _boyfriend_ I like doing things for you." I grinned ear to ear, and took her into a giant hug. Just then, I heard the laughter of Paul and Seth, then just barely, every one in the pack fit into the kitchen. "Bella!" they all screamed together, making Bella giggle. She gave them all hugs, and then took my hand. Seth was the first to speak. "Bella, your with Jake? FINALY! Gosh, I thought I'd have to listen to Jake's inner monologue for years. 'I wish Bella would call, why is she with Edward? I want Bella. Bella is my life. I'm going to kick Edward's ass." Bella smiled at the last one.

"Why Didn't you?" She asked, with her eyebrows up.

"I didn't want to hurt you." When I said this, everyone Awed.

After we ate, I said goodbye to Bella, and went on patrol.

≈Bella≈

I don't deserve Jacob. He's one of the best men out there. Before he left, he helped me clean up and do the dishes, drove me home,then gave me a small kiss, promising to come see me after his patrol. I was in my room, writing one of my latest stories, when an instant message popped up.

**Alice Brandon: Isabella Marie Swan! Where were you last night!**

_**Bella Swan: At Jake's, sorry I didn't tell you, I spent the night, but nothing happened. **_

**Alice Brandon: Thank god. Well, I stayed at Jaspers, so I feel kinda bad. **

_**Bella, It's okay, but is it corny that I'm listening to a taylor swift song and thinking about Jacob?**_

**Alice: Not at all, what song?**

_**Bella: I'm only me when I'm with you. **_

**Alice: Aww, well, I gotta go, daddy's calling :/**

_**Bella: Bye!**_

I logged out, and got focused on my writing. I only had around two thousand words, and I started a while back. I sighed, and continued.

_**Okay, so was this chapter long enough? I have no idea. I'm working on chapter four, and I hoping by then to have 6 or 7k. Buh-Bye beauties, **_

_**BluexEyedxBeauty. **_

_**P.s: I have twitter. I'll post it in the next chapter. I always follow back, promise. From twitter, you'll get updates about all my stories. Love you all! 3 (: ;) **_


End file.
